Presently, many service buildings such as office buildings, study centers, etc., are erected very quickly from a concrete framework, and facades of the buildings are provided with covering outer lining panel boards made of various materials such as ferrous alloys, plastics materials, natural or regenerated stone slabs, anodized aluminum boards, etc.
In order to fix these lining panel boards, there are used fitting members which are fixed on the outer face of a wall, and a length setting element provides a perfect verticality of the facade lining. The lining panel boards are thus in a same plane in order to provide the finished building with a perfect aspect quality and on which the light can play, without any defect being visible.
The devices known till now, however, do not allow an easy setting of the lining panel board support elements since the fixity of the setting element is difficult to obtain. Actually, it is necessary to take into account the movements of the ground and various oscillations generated by the traffic of land and underground vehicles.